NATSUME IS A WHAT?
by Nephie-Chan
Summary: Hotaru and Mikan heard there was a ghost roaming an old gym near the northern woods. hotaru forces mikan to tag along. what they see there really stunnes them. first oneshot! be nice to me BUHAHAHA, or I will be sad and I will cry xD


**NATSUME IS A WHAT!?**

**Warning: Natsume is Totally an OOC here. So don't kill me after you read this… onegai. Begs on knees.**

**I had this idea for a few days now, and it is a one-shot. Please tell me what you think. I never wrote a one-shot before!**

**Thank you! Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

It was a sunny morning. The door of their class opened, showing a bubbly girl in the doorway!

"OHAYOU MINNA-SAN!" She screamed.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan!" The class said.

Mikan looked around and saw her beloved Hotaru! She started to run and made a jump towards Hotaru.

"OHAYOU, MY BELOVED HOTARU!" She screamed happily. But as usual she didn't get to reach Hotaru and she was blown in to the wall, leaving a big mark there.

Yuu sighed and walked towards Mikan. "Daijobu Mikan-Chan?" Mikan smiled again and stood up, helped by Yuu.

"Hai, Hai! I am used to this by now!"

Mikan was a student for three years now in Gakuen Alice. She was loved by a lot of people and she also loved a lot of people. The door opened revealing to good looking boys in the doorway.

"Ohayou Ruka-Pyon! Ohayou Natsume!"

Ruka started to blush madly. "Ohayou Mikan-Chan."

Natsume stared at Ruka and grunted. After that he just sat down reading his Manga.

**After classes: **

Anna and Nonoko walked towards Mikan, who was now standing beside Hotaru.

"Ne, ne, Have you heard." Anna started to speak in a low voice. Scaring the heck out of Mikan.

Mikan came closer to Anna and Nonoko. Anna's tone was creepy but it also awakened her curiosity.

"Remember Sumire is in the hospital? When we visited her yesterday she was mumbling about a ghost."

Mikan started to scream. She didn't like ghosts one bit.

Hotaru got annoyed and hit her with her baka-gun. "We will go to that place tonight. Where was it?" She asked coldly.

Anna and Nonoko looked at Hotaru. "We won't come with you, but it's in the old gym. Beside the northern woods. Remember that place?"

Hotaru nodded and aimed her gun yet again at Mikan. "You are coming with me. Nogi is also coming." Ruka stood up and walked to Hotaru. She seemed to notice he was going to say no so she grabbed something from her bag.

Ruka looked at it in shock… The pictures were of him… while he sleeping in bed, wearing a pink nightgown. (you who have seen Kyo Kara Maou should know this XD) He was sucking his thumb, while lying on his side, curled up like a baby. (EVIL ME, stealing Wolframs pose away and give it to Ruka. Snickers, snickers)

Natsume hadn't followed the conversation, he was to busy reading his Manga he was getting to the good part.

"Natsume, will you go with us tonight?"

Natsume looked up, annoyed by the disturbance. He shook his head and looked at Mikan.

"I will never go with that Baka, I might catch that disease."

Mikan pouted and grabbed Ruka's arm. "Let's go Ruka. We have to make preparations!"

Natsume glared at them, turning green on the inside. Then he watched his watch and stood up. He was going to be late for his appointment with Persona.

**Later that night.**

Mikan was clutching Ruka's arm. She was scared like hell. Hotaru had brought her camera along, just to make sure she didn't miss anything important or weird for that matter. They were walking towards the gym when a twig broke. Mikan started screaming.

"RUKA-PYON! KOWAI!!" She hugged him very hard.

Ruka turned red and looked at Hotaru who was filming it all. He turned even redder. After a while Mikan released Ruka and smiled sweetly at him.

"Arigato, Ruka-Pyon."

Ruka just nodded, he was too shy to say anything.

They continued their little adventure.

They reached the gym and Hotaru opened the door. Their was a long dark hallway. Hotaru grabbed Mikans arm and pushed her in.

Mikan started to shiver and looked around in fear. Soon she noticed that there was nothing scary so she sighed in relief.

She signed them that it was safe and the three of them walked further in the gym. After what looked like hours (actually it were 2 minutes xD) they heard some noises from one of the rooms.

Mikan grabbed Ruka's arm again and they walked towards the noise.

Hotaru found a little hole inside the wall and looked trough it. Then she made choking noises.

Mikan and Ruka looked at her confused. When Hotaru looked up they noticed she was trying to hold her laughter. Mikan and Ruka looked in shock at Hotaru. She was LAUGHING? WHAT THE…

Hotaru pointed at the door. She was still laughing, but she didn't make any noises. Ruka opened the door a little, just far enough for them to look trough it. Hotaru videotaped everything she saw. Ruka was above Hotaru and Mikans face popped above Ruka's head.

Their eyeballs nearly fell out of their faces. What was before them was the most shocking event of the year. They saw Natsume and Persona. It was not that unusual, but Persona was teaching something new to Natsume!

"OKAY Natsume! Now you try this!"

( They have no clue that they are being watched.)

Natsume turned around. He was wearing a tight red shirt with white marks on it saying Natsu-team! Underneath the shirt were shorts, also red with white marks.

Natsume jumped and started to sing:

"GO, GO Black cat! GO, GO Black cat! You can do it, You can do it!"

He made a backward flip and then stood on his hands.

Persona: "That's it! Now the name thing! Spell it!" Persona was running around twirling! O.o

Natsume nodded:

"M.I.K.A.N, what do you got: MIKAN! I LOVE YOU!"

Ruka, Hotaru and Mikan gasped. They all fell down (anime style)

Then it started. They opened the door widely bursting in laughter. They just couldn't hold it anymore. It was just to damn funny!

Ruka was rolling on the floor laughing his guts out. Hotaru was doing the same. Mikan ran towards Natsume and stood before him.

"I love you to!" The she kissed him in his cheek and winked at him.

"Next time just tell me. And please DO NOT EVER embarrass me with this freaky thing you got here with Persona."

Natsume grunted. He knew he was going to be the laughing stock tomorrow because of Imai. But he didn't care. He got his grand prize named Mikan to cheer him up.

He smiled and pulled her in a sweet kiss.

The end

**------------------------------**

**Me: Natsume-fans don't kill me. It was just for fun. I was doubting if I would post this story, but hey why would I care xD. I will never ever do something this cruel again to Natsume. Please review ;)**


End file.
